


Will you catch me when I fall? (Wrap your wings around my body)

by booksandanime



Series: Stormtroopers and starfighters [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fireflies, Flying, Introducing Finn to Poe's crew, M/M, Miniature planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe loves the sky, loves being free, and he might just love Finn too.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Together they watch as the two planes surround the room, a flash of light (the firefly, Poe thinks) darting among them. </p><p>"Yessir, this is the official beginning of a great partnership." Poe comments, and Finn nods, smiling.</p><p>The TIE fighter starts rocking sideways, and the X-wing fighter starts flying in loops.</p><p>The firefly blinks softly on and off, watching the planes fly together. </p><p>The colors really do look well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you catch me when I fall? (Wrap your wings around my body)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need more Stormpilot trash in my life. 
> 
> (And because everyone was so nice with my first Stormpilot fic. (OuO)// )
> 
> Title comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PP4y92c0xV4

Poe has never felt comfortable on the ground.  
  
Sure, it's where all the oxygen is, and where all the food is, but all the  _fun_ is in the sky.   
  
There's this twisting feeling that he always gets when he twirls the plane around a bit too much, and he always toys with the idea of just letting go of the levers, and letting the plane spin out of his control.   
  
Sometimes he does.  
  
And the plane spins just a little bit faster, just a little bit wilder, before he grabs the controls again.   
  
He loves the flashes of sky he gets through the plane's windscreen, that dizzying combination of blue and white and green and brown, sky and ground wrapped together in one whole splash of color and texture.  
  
He loves it when he can't tell which is up and which is down, because directions are only useful when you have someplace to be.  
  
Perspectives though, those are something else.  
  
And Poe loves having different perspectives, to see the sky as the ground, and the ground as the sky, and the plane and him just one entity, flying around them, through them,  _with_ them.   
  
He can pull the nose of the plane up, and go through all of these thick layer of white, white, white, and emerge into blue, blue, blue. Sometimes there's a sunset, and the skies become a mixture of violet, orange, pink, blue, green. Sometimes there are stars, and sometimes the dark blue of the night sky threatens to swallow him whole.   
  
Of course, he can't stay there forever, regardless of how much he wants to, and he'll have to come back down eventually.  
  
And he remembers how it felt like, to fly among the stars, seeing them twinkling at him, and wondering if they've all got stories that no one knows about.  
  
He thinks he would like to know them, how long they've been in existence, and how each one becomes part of a formation, made from molecular clouds.  
  
He also wishes that he could count each and every one of them, but he doesn't know if he wants to assign a solid number to the stars.   
  
He's already content, watching them like this, and imagining that they stretch on for quite some time.  
  
And when he goes back to the ground, and to his room, he closes his eyes, and sees an imprint of stars stretching behind his eyelids.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
Poe thinks that Finn is a star, in a way.   
  
He's a person held together by his own gravity.  
  
If there's one thing that Poe really admires about Finn, it's that Finn is his own person.  
  
When he doesn't want to do something, he'll say it. When he wants to do something, he'll do it. When he wants to run away, he always comes back. When he falls, he gets back up. And when he'll feel something strongly enough, he'll make sure that he'll do anything possible to make it happen.   
  
Poe can never imagine what it would be like, to have his mind wiped.   
  
To be born, with no knowledge of what clouds and stars looked like up close, and to have all of these orders and commands already input into you.  
  
If you think about it, what Finn did was amazing.   
  
He broke through the boundaries of the First Order, by thinking about what he wanted.  
  
_He wanted to do the right thing._

How many people actually thought that, and did something about it? Poe's seen a lot of people want to do the right thing, but never end up doing anything.   
  
And Poe's seen a lot of people run away and never come back.   
  
Finn is different.   
  
A combination of determination, survival instincts, and a moral compass; sometimes it's hard to tell which values win out in people, but Poe feels certain that he can always count on Finn being able to do what he tells himself to do.   
  
A person can only go as far as his or her will after all.  
  
And Finn's will is pretty strong.   
  
Someday, Finn will do more great things, and Poe will be there.   
  
Right by his side, supporting him.   
  
Reassuring him when he starts to doubt himself.  
  
Because that's just what Finn has done for Poe, all along.   
  
And Poe wouldn't mind returning the favor.   
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
Finn's room is comfortable.  
  
It's simple, with one bed, one table, and a bathroom. There's no clutter anywhere, everything seems to be neat and orderly.   
  
Poe frowns. "We need to get you some stuff, buddy."  
  
"I don't need anything. Besides, you already gave me your jacket." Finn says, currently wearing it.  
  
Poe smiles at the sight. "Yeah, well, I'm just noticing that this room is lacking a bit off... 'finesse.' "  
  
"I wouldn't know what to put in here, even if I had any stuff." Finn admits.  
  
Poe grins. "Why do you think I'm here then?"  
  
"To fill up my room with stuff that I probably don't need?" Finn asks.  
  
"It's the sentimental value that counts." Poe says, grinning crookedly.  
  
"As long as it doesn't cost you anything, go ahead?" Finn says, making it into a question.  
  
"Great." Poe says, "and I've already got something!"  
  
He gives Finn a set of clothes and a bag. "For the other thing, can I stand near your bed and give it to you?"  
  
Finn hesitates, then nods.  
  
Poe strides confidently forwards, his right hand formed into a fist, palm up. He reaches the bed, and stretches his hand out.   
  
"Clap your hands. The lights will go off." Poe says.  
  
Finn claps his hands, and suddenly the darkness is all around them.  
  
"Now will you show me whatever that is?" Finn asks, looking at Poe's closed hand curiously.  
  
"Yup." Poe says, and opens his hand.   
  
There's a firefly resting on his palm.   
  
"What's that?" Finn asks.  
   
"It's an insect. They use bioluminescence during twilight hours to attract mates or prey." Poe explains.  
  
"Can I touch it?" Finn asks, sounding surprised.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing right now?" Poe asks, grinning.  
  
He holds one of Finn's hands, and gently puts the firefly into it.  
  
Finn stares at it, wondering.   
  
It crawls along his palm, and Poe suggests keeping it in a jar. "It can fly, and it's tricky catching it."  
  
"Nah. I think I'll let it decide whether it wants to leave or not." Finn says, and the firefly moves up Finn's arm.  
  
Poe can't suppress the fond smile that creeps across his face. "Of course."  
  
And the firefly eventually flies off, and both Poe and Finn watch it move around the dark room, lighting it up.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
"You've got to introduce us someday." Jessika insists.  
  
"Look, he's probably really busy, what with training and exercises and all." Poe says.  
  
Temmin snorts. "Are you sure you aren't just keeping him to yourself? Don't be nervous Poe, we won't judge your boyfriend."  
  
"Shut it Snap, he's not my boyfriend." Poe says, feeling a little pang at the words.  
  
"But you wish he was." Jessika says, smiling knowingly.  
  
"Well, he did save my life. Plus he's kind, brave, and pretty hot for a former Stormtrooper." Poe admits.  
  
"Down loverboy, you've got it bad. It's only been, what, a month or so?" Temmin asks, and Jessika nods.  
  
"But seriously, why won't you let us see him? I'm pretty sure we won't hate him just because he used to be a Stormtrooper, and from what we've heard, he sounds pretty nice!" Jessika says.  
  
"I-" Poe starts, then stops. Why doesn't he want to introduce them?  
  
Surely, there was no harm? Jessika said it herself, they wouldn't judge Finn just for being a Stormtrooper. And besides, Finn might like the company.  
  
"Sure." Poe says, and Jessika grins.   
  
"Ok, so where's-" Jessika starts.  
  
"I'll lead you to him." Poe says, already walking away.  
  
He sees Poe in one of the open spaces around the compound, practicing with his light saber, and takes a moment to admire his form, and the way his arm muscles flex, and-  
  
Jessika nudges him, and Poe continues walking.   
  
Finn waves the lightsaber around a bit, even twisting and turning sometimes, pulling off a complicated looking move, wherein he thrusts the lightsaber forward, then gently pulls it away, turning it around, and thrusting it a few feet in front of Poe.  
  
"Hey Finn!" Poe greets, raising a hand to wave.  
  
"Oh hey Poe. What brings you here?" Finn asks, switching off the lightsaber.  
  
"I've brought some of my crew here to meet you." Poe says, gesturing at the two people beside him.  
  
"Finn, right? I'm Jessika Pava! Poe's told me a lot about you." Jessika says, smiling warmly at him.  
  
"You're the T-70 -wing fighter, "Blue Three", right? I think I remember you talking to General Organa about Luke Skywalker." Finn says, smiling back.  
  
"Ooh, you know my callsign, yeah I am! And Luke Skywalker is the best pilot in the galaxy, just so you know. Oh, and call me Jess." Jessika says, reaching her hand out to Finn.  
  
Finn shakes it, and turns to the guy.  
  
"I'm Temmin Wexley, but people call me 'Snap.' Nice to meet you, Poe here hasn't shut up about you ever since you two met. Thanks for saving his life by the way." Temmin says, holding his hand out for a shake as well.  
  
"It wasn't really a conscious decision on my part, but I'm glad to do so." Finn says, smiling sheepishly, and shaking his hand.  
  
"So! What are you doing?" Poe asks.  
  
"Well, I'm just practicing a few concentration exercises, though I think I'm done for today, I think." Finn says, using the collar of his shirt to wipe away his sweat.  
  
(Jessika elbows Poe again when he realizes that he's looking at the strip of skin that's on display.)  
  
"Ahm, so, want to eat lunch together?" Poe asks.   
  
Finn nods. "Sure!"  
  
Poe grins and slings an arm around Finn. "Great! I have new stories to tell!"  
  
And they walk off, with Poe and Finn in front, and Jessika and Temmin in the back, the last two giving knowing glances at each other.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Poe?" Finn starts.  
  
Poe glances up. "Yeah?"  
  
They're in Finn's room again. Poe's cooling off after a successful mission and Finn's cooling off after vigorous training.   
  
"Do you think that I'm really Force-sensitive?" Finn asks.  
  
"Hmm, well I'm pretty sure you are. You're able to wield a lightsaber after all, and you fight pretty well with it. Why do you ask?" Poe asks, carefully fixing the engine of one of the wings on a miniature plane.  
  
"Well, it's just that Rey's always been really good at concentrating, and that's actually where I'm having the most trouble. Sometimes I can feel the Force all around me, and it seems so close and sometimes I feel it in me, and sometimes I can't feel it at all." Finn says, frowning.  
  
"Well Rey's a different case. She seems like one of those people who's used to organizing her thoughts and being able to lose them at will. You're still new at this, and you're still learning, so I don't think you should panic right away? Concentrating should come naturally after a few practices, maybe you can make a list of things that can help you concentrate better, and just say it in your head every time you're practicing with the Force? Start with something you're used to, and slowly, you'll relax, and then, maybe you'll feel it." Poe says, hoping it's helpful.  
  
Finn stares at him. "That's actually helpful. Thanks Poe."   
  
"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm helpful." Poe says, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"I don't know, I just didn't expect a straight answer to my question. It was a pretty random question anyway, I'm sorry for troubling you." Finn apologizes.  
  
Poe waves a hand. "Nah, don't worry about it."  
  
"O-ok." Finn says.   
  
Poe writes something on the side of the plane, and gives it one more careful glance. He felt satisfied with the design, and smiled.  
  
"What's are you making?" Finn asks.  
  
"It's a plane for you. Here." Poe says, standing up from his position on the floor, and handing the plane to Finn.  
  
"Is this a TIE fighter?" There are traces of amusement in Finn's voice.  
  
Poe grins his crooked grin. "Yup! Thought it might cheer you up! Just a little reminder of the first plane that you flew with me."  
  
"This is really detailed." Finn says, admiring it. "Man Poe, you're really good at this."  
  
Poe feels warm. "Thanks Finn."  
  
"I should be the one thanking you." Finn points out.  
  
"Then what's stopping you?" Poe asks.  
  
"Nothing really. Thank you." Finn says, looking up.  
  
Poe catches his stare, and practically melts at all the fondness and adoration he finds in it.  
  
"You're welcome, Finn. Consider it a symbol of our partnership." Poe says.  
  
"But what about you? You don't have a figurine." Finn says, frowning.  
  
"Ah, but I have!" Poe says, bringing out a miniature T-70 X-wing fighter. It's black and orange, and the details are just as spot on as the miniature TIE fighter.  
  
"You should set up your own line. People would buy these, probably the Resistance people, that's how we would know who's who." Finn says, after a moment's pause.  
  
"That's a pretty good idea, Stormtrooper! Tell me more about it!" Poe says, and grins as Finn pats the space beside him.  
  
"You'll make the planes, and I'll move them with the Force." Finn says.  
  
"Wait, do that now, that sounds amazing." Poe says, surprised.  
  
Finn flushes, but he holds the two planes in his hands and closes his eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, and the two planes are flying beside each other.   
  
"That is so cool." Poe says, appreciatively.   
  
Finn opens his eyes, and smiles at the sight.  
  
The black and orange of the T-70 X-wing fighter blends perfectly with the silvery gray of the TIE fighter.  
  
"Great job,  _Starfighter."_ Finn comments.  
  
"You didn't do so bad yourself, _Stormtrooper_!" Poe says, smirking.  
  
Together they watch as the two planes surround the room, a flash of light ( _the firefly_ , Poe thinks) darting among them.   
  
"Yessir, this is the official beginning of a great partnership." Poe comments, and Finn nods, smiling.  
  
The TIE fighter starts rocking sideways, and the X-wing fighter starts flying in loops.  
  
The firefly blinks softly on and off, watching the planes fly together.   
  
The colors really do look well together.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Because there are fireflies in Star Wars, at least, in the TV series: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Firefly
> 
> This is now a series. =]


End file.
